


Down Down Down

by xxKalaxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Kind of dark, Sasukes thoughts, Valley of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxKalaxx/pseuds/xxKalaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he spirals out of control, he can't stop. But there is no one to catch him, and in the end it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Down Down

Blue-whiteish light flickered across the valley. Deafening chirping overwhelmed every other sound that may have rang out otherwise. 

And the two of them stood. 

A one-hit-kill jutsu, held in place by the shaking hand of a child.

( _But he hadn't been a child in such a long time...._ )

A determinded light shone in the eyes of the one facing him. The _child/assassin/avenger/friend/scared/whybrother?/pleaseNaruto/_ knew, the other wouldn't give up.

But, he had told him to let him be, he had _told_ him to persue his own dream. But the other hadn't listened, nor cared. Why couldn't he see it? Why couldn't he just be left alone?

( _Because his dream was all he had left to live for, he didn't have anything else....._ )

His heart clenched. He didn't want to do this... But he couldn't stop, not after _six years_...

( _Expressionless eyes ghosted over him, dismissing him a second after. »You lack hate...«_ )

But at the same time, he was so tired of hating, of brooding, of _feeling so broken and scared of what his brother had done_. He knew, even if he killed his clan's murderer, even if he got the revenge he had craved so much before, he'd feel empty. It wouldn't help.

He was tired of the way his life had been going. 

( _And every time the pittying, in some cases measuring, stares of the people of Konoha, shinobi and civilian alike, had been leveled at him, he broke a bit more_ )

Why couldn't Naruto _see?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He didn't _want_  this.

.

.

.

.

He wanted the pre-massacre times back. He wanted his family back. 

.

.

.

.

Yes, he even wanted his brother back. His normal, smiling, face-poking brother.

.

.

.

.

But, well, fate had never taken too kindly on him. 

And so he launched himself at his _friend/brother/sunshine/laugher/thankyounaruto._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Yeah. Thoughts?  
> Note: English isn't my first language, so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me, I'll fix them ASAP.


End file.
